Los Celos De Usui
by Coeli Nara
Summary: sabemos que Takumi es celoso, ¿pero que tanto puede llegar a serlo? lo siento pesimo summary, mi primer historia de Maid Sama! pasen y lean


**LOS CELOS DE USUI**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad ni los uso con fines de lucro; son propiedad de Fujiwara Hito.**

 **Sin mas por el momento los dejo disfrutar de la historia ****

* * *

¡Maldita sea! – Pensé – este sentimiento no es tan fácil de controlar; siempre he tratado de pensar con la cabeza fría y controlarme, digo, después de todo ninguno ha sido un problema para mí – pero…

Desde el primer momento en que la vi, el sentimiento de posesión nació en mi interior; no dejaría que nadie la tocara o se le acercara, y sin embargo me puso en cada situación que me dejaban sorprendido de mis reacciones – reí para mis adentros – esas reacciones que solo Ayuzawa puede lograr.

Primero los tres idiotas, queriéndose sobre pasar con ella; no fue mucho lo que les dije y entendieron que no debían molestarla, en ese momento ni yo mismo lo entendí bien, pero una persona que se esfuerza tanto no merece un mal trato. Aquella vez en el festival escolar – suspire – esa vez que me dio las gracias, no lo esperaba y sin embargo lo hizo – fue ahí – dije para mí, en ese momento sentí unas ganas terribles de no separarme de ella.

Pero la sensación que tenía en este momento no era comparable, el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía aquí encerrado sin poder verte.

– Ahora que recuerdo…– mi mente divago al momento en que dos sujetos la habían tomado como rehén en el _Maid latte,_ querían someterla y yo no lo iba a permitir – pero como siempre me sorprendiste Ayuzawa – fue tan gracioso verte darles una paliza, siempre tan autosuficiente.

– Ayuzawa eres única…

Tan única como nuestro beso en la azotea de la escuela, esa vez sin dudar tome te rostro y te bese, para después decirte que te amaba, salte por mi foto y te vi tan preocupada que pensé que por fin lo habías entendido, hasta me sorprendí cuando me visitaste en el hospital y realmente pensé que tenía el terreno ganado – pero no – fue todo lo contrario y te distanciaste de mí.

Camine por toda la habitación esperando al presidente de Miyabigaoka para que me llevara a tu lado pero nadie aparecía – ¡Maldita sea! – volví a repetir, otra vez tenía que pensar en ti y en el juntos; el maldito bastardo tenía la capacidad de ponerme de mal humor – celoso más bien – desde esa vez que llego todo presuntuoso a la escuela buscándote, tomándote de las manos con toda confianza y para colmo besándote el dorso al despedirse ¿Qué no sebe que eres mía? Tal vez no en ese momento – ¡tsk! – a veces tan ingenua Ayuzawa, dejaste que te endulzara el oído para darte cuenta de que es más pervertido que yo.

No sabes todo lo que sentí cuando abrí esa puerta y lo vi encima de ti tratando de besarte; fue como si el fuego corriera por mis venas y hasta eso, todo mi auto control se hizo presente. Juro que lo pude haber aniquilado con la mirada.

– Pude matarlo esa vez – aunque no estarías aquí si eso hubiera pasado, pero en serio quería golpearlo después de verlo encima de ti ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerte sus manos encima? – pero me llamaste, no querías que otros labios que no fueran los míos te tocaran.

Por cuantas situaciones así me vas hacer pasar Misaki, ahorita estoy que ardo en celos de solo imaginar que es él quien está contigo tratando tus heridas, me siento frustrado – como aquella vez en la playa – quería ser el único que viera la perfección de tu hermoso cuerpo, pero siendo tan terca como eres eso no iba a pasar; primero la maravillosa idea de atender mesas con ese bikini rojo, aunque tuve la recompensa de sentir la calidez de la piel de tú espalda, fue una maravillosa sensación, bueno eso y que logre que te pusieras una playera para cubrirte. Y lo segundo, aferrarte a competir junto a Aoi, no sabes la rabia que me dio escuchar a esos tipos hablar de ti y sus planes de conquista. Lo único bueno de ese viaje fue que por fin entendiste mis sentimientos y yo me di cuenta de los tuyos.

Tan cerca y tan lejos que estamos en este momento; es mucha la incertidumbre de saber si estás bien – y es que solo a ti se te ocurre saltar de un balcón – aunque solo de pensar que ese imbécil te tuvo en sus brazos – ¡Demonios! – ni siquiera Shintani logro ponerme así, y eso que el condenado era el más osado en acercarse a ti sin temor, abrazándote y declarándote su amor abiertamente, siempre buscando un momento para estar contigo – y aun así me cae bien.

Siempre queriendo pasar tiempo contigo, tratando de llamar tu atención y proclamando que recuperaría a su primer amor, lamentablemente no se dio cuenta de que un amor infantil no es lo mismo a lo que ahora sentimos tú y yo.

Es una buena persona, creo, creo que hasta él es mejor para ti que yo; con él no pasarías por estas situaciones y tendrías una vida normal – pero soy y seré egoísta, te quiero solo para mí – nadie va amar a Ayuzawa tanto como yo.

Necesito verte, necesito tenerte entre mis brazos y poder besar tus hermosos labios

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Maki, el vicepresidente de Miyabigaoka entro a mi habitación.

– Está todo listo para el regreso a Japón junto con el presidente Igarashi – dijo tan impasible como siempre – pasaremos la noche en un hotel de Londres

– Que amable – fue lo único que atine a decir. Este tipo se me hacía muy extraño, nunca tenía una expresión en su rostro

– ¿Esto es todo su equipaje?

– Si… – ¿porque no decía otra cosa? – Esto… ¿Qué clase de situación es? – vi que dudo un momento antes de responderme y eso solo logro ponerme los nervios de punta.

– El presidente Igarashi no llegara hasta dentro de un rato – eso no es a lo que yo me refería – seguro que se está encargando… ahora mismo probablemente está en el hospital con Ayuzawa, supongo que le estarán curando la mano y el pie.

¿Es en serio? De todo lo que me pudo haber dicho, solo esto y con esa estúpida sonrisa.

– supongo que le estarán cuidando la mano y el pie…

– No hace falta que lo digas dos veces – si mis ojos fueran armas seguramente ya lo habría matado. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, no sé qué esperábamos para poder irnos, tal vez esperaba indicaciones, parece que este sujeto solo funciona así.

– ¿No tiene curiosidad? – Me pregunto de la nada – ¿Quieres oírlo? – volvió a preguntar

– ¿El qué?

– Todo tipo de cosas – este tipo es bueno, pero no me iba a ganar

– Por todo tipo de cosas… supongo que te refieres a empezar con algunas lecciones sobre Japón

– ¿Lecciones sobre qué?

– O a lo mejor sobre un agradable viaje por el cielo… en realidad, lo de montar una sesión de estudio en hotel…

Me estaba divirtiendo con la cara de confusión de este tipo, si él era bueno yo era mejor. Volvieron a transcurrir los segundos eternos y seguía sin decirme nada ¡Maldición! Seré yo quien tenga que ceder. Me senté en el borde de la cama y suspire

– Por favor, haz lo que quieras…

– ¿Quieres oírlo? - pregunto

– Bueno, si… supongo

– ¿Quieres oírlo? – volvió a preguntar. Era lo mismo que yo quería saber, si realmente quería escuchar lo que me tenía que decir.

– Por favor…– respondí no muy convencido

De la nada comenzó a sacar unas imágenes plasmadas en tablones y me las paso para que las viera. Fui pasando una a una sin poder creer lo que veía, ahí estaba mi Ayuzawa pasando tiempo con ese bastardo de Miyabigaoka, se le veía seria y concentrada, tan hermosa como siempre; había imágenes de ellos bailando, maldito infeliz ¿con que derecho pone su mano sobre su pequeña cintura? Y eso no era todo, no, ahí estaba el acariciando su cabello mientras ella dormía. La última imagen fue mientras estaban en el castillo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿acaso quería besarla? Y luego este idiota contándome las cosas como si de un cuento se tratase – En otras palabras… te estoy diciendo que me gustas como mujer – fue lo último que dijo.

– Y este es el resumen de las últimas semanas – me dijo como si nada – ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué si tenía una pregunta? Debe estar jugando, tengo millones de preguntas; pero él no es quien me las debe contestar, tengo que ver a Misaki lo más pronto posible.

– Lo primero de todo… ¿De qué va todo esto de las fotos?

– No son fotos, son bocetos – me dijo

– Pues tienes mucho talento

– Me enseñaron…

– ¿Tú has visto como todo esto pasaba?

– Solo puedo dibujar lo que veo en persona – comenzó a guardar su lindas imágenes – no puedo dibujar desde mi imaginación

– Así que has dibujado día a día… - en ese caso no hace falta que pregunte los detalles. Bueno si, pero a él no.

– Esta vez ha sido especial, decidí hacer esto para encontrar la mejor manera de explicar lo que paso – ya no sé si agradecérselo

– En otras palabras, dibujas y tiras

– Por supuesto – me dijo como si fuera lo más lógico – no puedo hacer algo como dárselos al presidente Igarashi – de verdad que este tipo está loco.

– Entonces… - me dijo - ¿he sido capaz de explicar lo que paso? No pareces tener ninguna reacción – autocontrol, pensé para mis adentros.

– ¿Quieres decir algo como…creer que hay una crisis? – antes de que Maki pudiera decirme algo, una tercera persona se nos unió a la plática

– Con que una crisis ¿eh? Eso también ha pasado por mi mente – ahí estaba el bastardo que había tocado a mi novia, Igarashi Tora – Maki ¿a esto es a lo que llamas lealtad? ¿o debo decir venganza?

Maki se puso palido por el comentario de Tora, en serio se ve que le era leal – ¿Venganza? ¡No entiendo a lo que se refiere!

Maki parecía como si quisiera llorar, juraría que se arrodillaría si Tora se lo pidiera; en definitiva estos dos son unos ridículos pero bueno, lo único que a mí me importa es ver como se encuentra Misaki.

Ni siquiera les puse atención a la pequeña discusión que tuvieron, solo escuche cuando Maki cerraba la puerta de la habitación, ahora solo quedábamos Igarashi y yo.

– Sabes – comencé diciendo – si fuera mujer, sería una buena esposa

– Tú quieres que te mate ¿verdad? – Dijo apretando los dientes – no deberías menospreciar a mi prometida

– Debe ser muy duro eso de tener que comportarse como un rico heredero

– Lo dices como si tú no fueras uno…– escupió – ¿Eres suficientemente feliz por haber recuperado tu libertad? – Realmente no quería seguir escuchándolo, quería estampar mi puño en su cara, pero tenía que permanecer impasible – ¿Cómo eres tan despreocupado, para dejar a tu chica sola para que la atrapen? – Dijo con malicia – más aun cuando solo es una chica indefensa… luego no te quejes si alguien te la arrebata.

Este sujeto puede acabar hasta con la paciencia de un santo, pero no le voy a dar el gusto.

– Podría…– comencé diciendo – pero no hay ninguna forma…de que yo permita que nadie me la arrebate – nuestras miradas eran tan frías que el ambiente se tornó gélido – siempre me opondré… aunque no esté a su lado, o aunque yo esté equivocado…

– ¿Oh? Puedes hacerlo ahora – ¿Estaba retándome?

– No gracias – podía sentir la burla en su mirada – porque ella todavía no ha sido apartada de mi lado – no iba a dejar que un tipo tan despreciable como este me metiera dudas.

– Tú, inesperadamente eres como un niño – maldito, se ve que lo está disfrutando – me encanta ver tu cara de amargado ahora mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta sin decir nada más; ojala me sintiera tan seguro como me escuche pero… no podía sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza – necesito ver a Misaki.

Llegue al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche mientras salía nuestro vuelo a Japón, deje mis cosas y salí de mi habitación con la intención de buscar a mi novia; justo en el momento que cerraba la puerta y como su fuera una obra divina, estaba Misaki parada frente a la puerta.

– Parece que estas inesperadamente bien… – fue lo primero que dije

– ¡Usui! Genial estas aquí…

– Bueno, lo primero… ¿Cómo está tu pie? – Misa me miro con una expresión de duda y conociéndola…

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que estas inesperadamente bien? Siento molestar…

El silencio se apodero de nosotros, no sabía que responderle, solo sabía lo que quería preguntar pero no puedo llegar y llenarla de preguntas apenas la veo.

– Las palomas – dije – son tus únicas amigas ¿verdad?

Misaki me miro sin entender bien a que me refería "palomas" fue lo único que susurro sin quitarme la vista de encima. No podía sacar de mi mente las palabras de Igarashi "alguien te la puede arrebatar"

– ¿Eh? ¿Es eso? Ya veo… - Misaki bajo la mirada y yo ya no dije nada, se veía tan linda que no pude resistir y la tome delas manos.

Cuando levanto la vista estaba toda sonrojada y yo podía sentir que mi cara estaba igual que la de ella. Los dos nos veíamos fijamente con las preguntas en los ojos, pero seguíamos sin decir nada.

Finalmente reaccione y la conduje dentro de la habitación para hablar con ella, con el mayor cuidado que pude la ayude para que se sentara en el sillón.

– Siéntate aquí – le dijo tomándola por los hombros - ¿están bien tus heridas? – inevitablemente comencé a reír sin darle tiempo para responderme, su mirada de confusión aumento al doble.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Esto es muy raro! – suspire para tratar de contener mi risa y poder contestarle

– No hay nada raro… solo pensaba que él no es rival para mí – su cara de confusión no tenía precio, pero yo no podía evitarlo, después de estarme mortificando por las imágenes de Maki, estaba disfrutando estos momentos con ella – lo siento, no pude ponerme en contacto contigo.

– Estaba… realmente preocupada ¿lo sabias? – esa era mi Misaki, siempre preocupándose por todo

– Si… no pudiste soportarlo y fuiste a Miyabigaoka – ya no podía contenerme, la incertidumbre por saber de su boca que había pasado me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

– Si – me dijo agachando la mirada – y pase por un montón de entrenamientos que no podía entender… y otras cosas… - dijo por lo bajo. Su cara se tornó más roja y yo no podía evitar derretirme con ese gesto, la tome de las manos para alentarla a que continuara diciéndome todo lo que paso.

– En fin… - dijo soltando el aire – ¡Muchas cosas pasaron antes de llegar aquí! – ahora era yo el que no entendía ¿muchas cosas? – pero esto es algo que no hubiera sido capaz de hacer por mí misma – continuo diciendo – todo es gracias al presidente Igarashi; aunque es molesto pedirle ayuda a alguien como el… - ¡Vaya! Eso fue algo que no me esperaba, ella se sentía avergonzada, pero no sabía se era por pedirle su ayuda o por esas muchas cosas que habían pasado.

– Ya veo – no sé si soné molesto, pero Misaki evadió mi mirada – así que realmente tenemos que agradecérselo ¿Eh? – hasta a mi molestaba como sonaba. En un momento de arrebato, tome a Misaki de la cintura para llevarla a la cama, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me senté a horcajadas sobre ella.

– Relájate, ya lo sé todo…

– ¡¿Huh?! ¿Qué…

– Sobre cómo te volvías muy cercana a él mientras que yo no estaba… - trate de que los celos no asomaran por mi voz, pero era inevitable; me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

– Cercana… ¡estas malentendiendo algo!

– Bueno, yo se lo debo pero… yo, definitivamente, no… Misaki – sentí una gran satisfacción cuando vi su reacción al escuchar su nombre, quería que supiera que me pertenecía tanto su nombre como ella.

– Tú… ¿Por qué… de repente me llamas por mi nombre?

– Llamame también por mi nombre – le pedí

– ¿Qué… es lo que te pasa? Hablando de eso ahora es… ¡es vergonzoso!

– Pero, ya que tengo un nombre… quiero… que Misaki me llame por el… - pegue mi frente con la de ella, quería que lo dijera; no quería más distanciamientos con ella, quería saber que nada había cambiado.

– Ta…ku… Taku…mi – la pena en su voz era notoria, pero también sonaba a que ella también lo quería. Me acerque a ella y tome sus labios entre los míos, extrañe tanto esta sensación de tenerla cerca de mí que ahora me parecía increíble, pero ahí estaba mi linda novia respondiéndome el beso.

– Una vez más… Misaki

– Takumi… - eso fue lo que detono la bomba en mi interior, la miraba y no podía creer que esta linda chica correspondiera mis sentimientos de la misma forma en que lo sentía; amor, amor del más puro y noble que dos personas puedan sentir.

La tome de las mejillas y reanude mi beso, pero esta vez fue más profundo, quería sentir como se estremecía bajo mi contacto, quería ser el único que la hiciera sentirse amada y deseada.

Note como ella también había anhelado ese contacto y esa cercanía entre nosotros; se aferró a mi como si no quisiera que nos volviéramos alejar, estaríamos juntos no importa los problemas o los obstáculos que se nos presentaran; yo iba a estar a su lado, hoy, mañana y siempre.

No permitiré que nadie se la lleve de mi lado, ella es mía y solo mía; nadie tiene derecho a mirarla como yo la miro, a besarla como solo yo puedo besarla o a tocarla como yo la toco.

No importa lo mucho que otros la quieran, ella es la única que nunca dejare de lado…

…

* * *

 **Hola, hola; esta es mi primer historia en este fandom, espero que les haya gustado. He visto que hay muy pocas historias sobre esta pareja muy buenas pero lamentablemente están incompletas, hay que revivir ¡Maid Sama! porque es buenísima la historia, con un capitulo tuve para engancharme a esta pareja.**

 **Sin más ya me despido, espero que haya sido de su agrado esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
